Not One For a Scary Movie
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: England was never one for a scary movie. So he didn't understand why he allowed America to drag him to the movies to see 'The Purge.' USUK (America/England) fluff !


Never One For a Scary Movie

**A/N: Well hello there and welcome to another RP between Cera-chan and I. We did another loud and obnoxious onextsundere but this time **_**I **_**was the tsundere (England) and **_**Cera **_**was the loud, obnoxious one (America). This is USUK and we had them see 'The Purge' because we needed a scary move but neither of us saw it so, if there are any inaccuracies (most likely), we apologize. Enjoy~!**

England was sitting on his sofa, book in his hand and tea on his table, when he heard a rather loud and familiar knock on his door. He swore quietly and put his book away, rising from his chair. He opened the door and, his suspicions confirmed, saw America in the doorway. "Can I help you, America?"

America grinned. "Yo, Iggy! I got bored at my place, so I thought I'd come over here and chill!"

England sighed. He was about to tell America to leave him alone but saw his blue eyes and goofy grin and, for some reason, couldn't help but say, "Fine, come in."

"Great! Thanks dude!" America exclaimed, walking in. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I _want _to read." England closed his door. "Which is what I was doing before you showed up."

"..." America paused. "Dude... But reading is a one person activity..."

_Exactly _England sighed. "Well, what do _you _want to do?"

America thought for a moment. "Wanna go see a movie...?"

England though it over and realized America would never actually want to do something _he _wanted to do, so he simply said, "Fine."

"Awesome! What movie should we see?" America asked.

England thought a moment and said, "Well I don't see movies very often. I don't know what's out right now."

America considered his options while England stood there, rather impatient, waiting for America to pick something.

"How about... We could go see 'The Purge!'" America exclaimed after a while.

"Oh I heard about that..." England knew very well what it was about. He had a feeling he would hate it, but his options were limited. "Fine. We can see 'The Purge.'"

"Awesome, dude! Let's go!" He grabbed England's hand and started dragging him towards the door.

England yanked his hand away from America's grasp. "Don't drag me. I can walk on my own, you know?" England began to walk side by side with America to the movie theater.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Iggy, dude," America said, blushing slightly.

England saw America's blushing face and felt heat enter his face. He was sure red was dusting his cheek. He turned away, not wanting America see it, and said, "Whatever. Let's just go."

"Alright! C'mon, then!" He noticed England blushing out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

-At The Theater-

The two nations sat towards the back of the theater, being nearly late. "I can't believe you talked me into this," England said, handing America his large popcorn and coke. "I know I'm not going to like it."

America pouted. "Awww, c'mon, why won't you like it? I heard it was pretty awesome..." He said, relatively quietly.

England looked at America through the corners of his eyes, arms crossed. "I've never been one for scary movies."

"Really do? But they're so, like, awesome! America exclaimed. the people in front of them turned around to glare at him, shushing him.

"America be quiet!" England whisper-yelled. "And anyway, I've just never liked them. I've never really seen the entertainment in them."

"Oh, right. Sorry, dudes!" America said, then turned back to England. "So... Why did you co-" Suddenly, the lights dimmed. "Shhhh, dude, it's starting!"

England sighed from both exasperation and relief. He knew what America's question would be, and frankly, he didn't have an answer. He just watched the screen and tried to focus on the movie. The people in the movie were barricading their house and explaining the rules of the purge. No laws counted and there would be no punishment for laws committed.

America started at the screen, getting into the movie. He reached into the popcorn to grab a handful.

England heard his stomach growl and realized America hadn't given him a chance to eat lunch. He remembered America had popcorn and stealthily had to tried to reach in to grab a handful. His hand brushed up against America's and his face went red. Before America had a chance to do anything, England jerked his hand away.

America felt England's hand brush his in the popcorn box, and he froze, unsure of what to do. He shot a look at the Brit out of the corner of his eye as the movie screen lit up. He England's blush and whisper-yelled, "Dude, are you alright? Your face is all red!"

England's face got redder as he whisper-yelled back, "I'm fine, just watch the movie!"

"All right, dude, chill out! I was just asking!" America replied, raising his hands in the 'I surrender' motion, and then turned back to the movie.

England sighed and continued watching the movie as well, not really paying attention. A group of people were about to attack the family trapped in the house.

"Woah, dude, did you see that?!" America exclaimed, earning another from the people in front of them.

England glared at America and said, "Would you be quiet? And yes a saw it, I am watching it..." England turned his attention back to the screen and began to wonder why America was ever allowed in any movie theater.

America flashed an apologetic grin at the people in front of them "Right. Movie theater. Need to be quiet..." He returned his attention to the screen.

England rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on the movie. He wondered what America found entertaining about it. Especially when you were as easily scared as America.

Suddenly, onscreen, someone crashed through the wall wielding a giant knife. America screamed like a little girl and grabbed onto England's arm. The people in front of them glared at America before getting up and moving to a different part of the theater. England blushed and tried to glare at America but couldn't bring himself to. So he just turned back to the screen, not bothering to move his arm.

-The Movie Ends-

After many more screams from America, and a few more from the other audience members, the movie finally ended. As the lights turned back on, the self-proclaimed 'hero' released his death grip on England's arm. "Dude, that movie was awesome!"

England gave America a kind of half-glare, his face red. "Well I'm glad _you _liked it." England looked at his rumpled sleeve. "And why do you have to have the death grip on my arm? It's not like it will help."

"America blinked. "I... Don't know...?" He said, blushing slightly.

England blushed, too. "Well you must have a reason."

"I was... Startled. That's all," He responded.

England raised a bushy eyebrow. "... Ok... That's why I don't understand why you like scary movies... You get scared far too easily..."

America glared at him. "No I don't! What are you talking about?!"

England glared back at him. "You know exactly what I mean. You kept screaming and grabbing onto my arm!"

"I did /not/ scream!" America insisted, glaring at the Brit and crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Yes you did! England yelled at the American. "That's why everyone kept moving away from us!"

America huffed. "Not true!" He yelled. By this point, other people were starting to stare at them.

England let out an exasperated sigh. "You are so stubborn!" England yelled, uncaring to the bystanders.

"So? At least I can cook!" America yelled back.

England's face became redder with both embarrassment and rage. "Well at least I'm not slowly killing myself with that greasy slop you call food!"

As America opened his mouth to respond, an employee at the theater walked over and said, "Um, please, sirs, could you maybe take this outside...?"

England looked at the employee and said, "We apologize." He turned back to America. "Come on Am-" England realized he was surrounded by regular people and fixed himself. "Come on Alfred, let's go."

America glared at England. "Fine. Let's go, Arthur." He turned and stalked out of the theater.

England followed America outside and yelled, "Why do you always want to spend time with me, even though every time we do spend time together, we fight?!"

America spun around to face England. "Because I like, you En- Arthur!" He yelled, before storming off into the crowded street.

England stood there, shocked, not fully comprehending what America had said. After a minute, he realized America had walked off, and ran to catch up with him. "Alfred!"

America didn't stop walking. He kept going, walking throughout the streets of London in a huff.

England kept running after him, trying to catch up. "Alfred, please wait!"

"Why should I? You obviously don't want me here, Arthur!" America called over his shoulder.

"That's not true, Alfred!" England felt himself lag behind, not used to running long distances at a fast pace. "Please, just wait!"

America spun around. "What do you mean 'That's not true'?! If you want me here, then why do you always start an argument?" He yelled, his cerulean eyes blazing.

England stopped running when he caught up to America, panting harshly. "I don't know why! You're just so damn stubborn and proud and nothing fazes you and I love that about you!" England realized what he had said and blushed bright red.

America blinked. "You... Love that?" He asked. Then he smiled. He had never expected England to say anything like that.

England blushed harder and looked at his feet. "Yeah... I... Could never do that... You're just so sure if yourself and you're not afraid to be yourself... But I am... and I admire... And love that you aren't... And..." England stopped himself, his face burning and a deep shade of red.

America blushed, and then pulled England into a hug. "I love you too, Iggy." He said, smiling, their fight forgotten.

England blushed even harder. "I never said I..." England stopped and wrapped his arms around America's back and whispered. "I love you, Alfred."

America grinned happily. He leaned back and smiled down at England, before leaning down to gently press his lips against the Brit's. England's eyes slipped shut as he leaned into the kiss, his hands moving up to America's neck to pull him closer.

America tightened his hold on England, and then pulled back. "Thank you, Iggy..." He said, smiling happily.

England leaned against America and tightened his hold, light, happy tears sting the corners of his eyes. he gripped America's shirt lightly and smiled. For once, he didn't care about all the people around. He was happy.

End

**A/N: I hope you all liked it and I apologize if there are any inaccuracies with England. I'm not used to being tsunderes. ^^;** **Cera is America a lot (she wanted to practice her America) so she is a good America. Anyway, comments and constructive criticism are nice~! **


End file.
